


Kurosawa Wants To Kabedon

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Kurosawa really wants to kabedon Adachi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	1. Mission Failed (we'll get 'em next time)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a chat fic from creativityobsessed on the discord (got her permission to post this)
> 
> Beta-ed by creativityobsessed

Kurosawa knew what a kabedon was, of course. His sister had watched all her shojo and josei animes with him in the room, and wow it was a common trope. He saw it when the high school popular boy used it against the cute shy girl, he saw it when the tough girl used it against the class otaku, he saw it used as the regular trope and saw it be turned on its head. Hell, in high school, some girls had *asked* him to use one against him! (He had declined, on the basis that 1. It was weird to ask and 2. He was very, very gay). But when he fell for one Adachi Kiyoshi, he couldn’t help but think how he would like to try and pin him against the wall like that. However, as the years went by and nothing happened (a direct result of him not saying anything), Kurosawa eventually forgot about this particular thought. 

0.

Adachi was against him and oh my god he could probably feel his heartbeat and what was he doing looking this cute this early in the morning and how did he get this lucky to have Adachi against him?? When they got out of the elevator, Kurosawa realized that it was sort of a kabedon--not a full one, considering his arm was smushed on the elevator wall and Adachi was against him, not the wall, but it could be considered one, right? He imagined following Adachi into the storage room, just pinning him against the wall so that Adachi would look at him with those big doe eyes, maybe bite his lip...and oh yeah he was at work, wasn’t he. This wasn’t the place for that sort of train of thought. 

1.

Adachi was his, all his, and sometimes Kurosawa felt like singing because of how happy he was. And now that Adachi was all his...he could finally make his kabedon fantasy a reality. When Adachi got told to get more supplies for his department, Kurosawa waited a beat and then got up to follow him. As he entered quietly, wanting to surprise Adachi, he followed the noise of supplies being taken down. 

“~~Ada-”

“Kurosawa-san! There you are! The Chief said that President Hashimoto wants to talk to you!” Rokkaku, with his uncanny timing, nearly shouted, startling Adachi enough that he dropped all the folders in his hands. 

Kurosawa closed his eyes for a few seconds, knowing that he could not murder Rokkaku, then opened them to find Adachi looking very amused and Rokkaku helping pick up all the folders. 

“Thank you Rokkaku, I’ll go see the Chief right now.” 

2\. 

Well, that hadn’t worked out...but the day wasn’t over yet. Maybe if he gave his cute boyfriend his lunch through a kabedon, they could go run to the very-rarely used back staircase after they ate. Kurosawa nodded to himself. Yes, that’s what he would do, since he had both their lunches from when he had made them that morning. Kurosawa took the bag with the bentos and went to the cafeteria, only to find that Adachi, sweet, wonderful Adachi, the love of his life, had picked a table that was nowhere near a wall. He flattened his mouth, but went over to Adachi and gave him his lunch, heart still skipping a beat when he got Adachi’s real smile. 

3\. 

As luck would have it, Kurosawa was sent out on meetings once he was back from his lunch, and he didn’t get to see Adachi until it was nearly time to go home. He decided to head over, since pretty much everyone was already gone, with a plan to pin Adachi to that desk of his. 

“Adachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”

Kurosawa stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice and knew that Urabe was about to push a bunch of work on Adachi, work that Adachi wouldn’t refuse. He sighed and headed to the vending machine, figuring that he would help Adachi, but they would both need coffee to get through the overtime. 

4\. 

“Thanks for staying,” Adachi said as they headed to the elevator. 

“Always,” Kurosawa replied, realizing he had another opportunity once the elevator came. A little making out in the elevator was always welcome. He impatiently waited for the elevator to come, with the plan being to kabedon Adachi once the elevator started moving. The doors closed, and Kurosawa started reaching out, when Adachi’s phone rang, loud in the quiet of the building. 

“Hello, Rokkaku? What? Your jacket? Rokkaku, slow down, I can’t understand you! I’m sorry, but I’m not in the office anymore, you’re just going to have to wait till tomorrow or something” 

Kurosawa sighed and leaned against the elevator walls, crossing his arms as he fondly watched Adachi finish his call. 

5\. 

While they had talked about getting an apartment together, they had decided to wait for Adachi’s lease to expire before searching. Even so, Adachi had been spending more and more time over at Kurosawa’s, and tonight, since they had been forced to stay later than expected, Adachi was coming over again. Kurosawa couldn’t help but eye the various alleyways, but Adachi was oddly vocal, saying how he couldn’t wait to go home and warm up. Kurosawa quirked his eyebrows, but decided that he should wait until they got to his apartment. That was a better choice, anyways, considering they could go wherever they wished once Kurosawa was done kabedoning him. 

1\. 

Kurosawa opened the door, allowing Adachi to go in first. Adachi immediately started taking off his shoes, while Kurosawa locked the door. When he turned around, Adachi’s coat was off and he was on the step, making him a little taller than Kurosawa. Before Kurosawa knew what was happening, Adachi was leaning over him and putting his hand right next to Kurosawa’s head. And oh...this is what it felt like to be kabedoned. He could feel his knees going weak as Adachi leaned in closer. 

“Well, haven’t you been a bad boy all day?” Adachi whispered, gently nibbling on Kurosawa’s ear. 

Kurosawa just swallowed as Adachi made his way lower, his free hand loosening Kurosawa’s tie as he kissed down his neck. He could feel Adachi grinning when he got to his collarbone, gently sucking and making Kurosawa groan. He stood still as Adachi undid his buttons, and when Adachi palmed his cock through his expensive suit, he couldn’t help but moan at the friction. 

“Oh, you like this, don’t you,” Adachi purred in his ear. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Ah, but you wanted to do this to me, right?” 

“I-”

“We can’t do such things at work, Yuichi, someone might find out...you have been incredibly naughty, and you’re usually such a good boy.” 

Kurosawa just groaned in response. He might have wanted to kabedon Adachi earlier, but now he wanted this, and now, since it felt so amazingly good. 

“You’ll have to make up for it, you know. Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy?” 

Kurosawa nodded frantically. He had never wanted to be a good boy more in his life.


	2. Mission Failed (Successfully)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa gets fucked. Because that's what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by Zee to ensure the human tetris is top notch

Adachi’s eyes, dark and filled with lust, were watching Kurosawa’s every move. He slowly moved his hand from Kurosawa’s cock to grab Kurosawa’s hand, taking it and sucking on two of his fingers. Kurosawa moaned, trying to move his hips to rut against Adachi, needing friction.

Adachi took Kurosawa’s hand out of his mouth. “No, naughty boys don’t get to do that,” he gently scolded. 

“Kiyoshi, please,” he begged. 

Adachi ignored him, going back to sucking on Kurosawa’s fingers, still leaning over him. He had stepped down by now, but left one hand on the wall, keeping Kurosawa where he wanted him to be. Kurosawa’s knees were getting very weak, with the sensation of Adachi’s warm mouth on his fingers and the knowledge that Adachi was going to wreck him. 

Once Adachi had his fill, he dropped his hand and pulled Kurosawa into a messy kiss by pulling on the undone collar of his shirt. Despite wanting to move, Kurosawa made sure to keep his hips from going against the warm heat of Adachi’s body. He could feel Adachi’s smile against the kiss. 

“You’re being so good...carry me to the bedroom?” Adachi asked. Kurosawa bent down and lifted Adachi, feeling how hard Adachi was as they made their way to the bedroom. He set Adachi down on the bed and went to get the lube, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Adachi was taking his shirt off. 

“What a good boy...getting the supplies,” Adachi crooned when he came back, helping Kurosawa get out of his shirt, then pinning him to the bed. Kurosawa stifled his moans as Adachi started moving all over Kurosawa’s body, kissing and sucking at Kurosawa’s torso. 

“Kiyoshi…” Kurosawa said, panting. 

Adachi paused and went up to kiss him, the kiss hot and open-mouthed and messy and exactly what Kurosawa needed. When Adachi pulled off, Kurosawa could see how messy his hair was, and how big his eyes were. Adachi suddenly ground down and Kurosawa yelped, which quickly turned to moans as he finally got friction on his neglected cock. 

“Listen to you,” Adachi murmured. 

“Only for you,” Kurosawa said, pulling Adachi into another kiss, all tongue and teeth, his breathing growing heavier. 

Adachi’s hands went to Kurosawa’s pants, undoing his belt and tugging down his slacks and boxers. 

“Oh, you’ve been ready, haven’t you,” Adachi said as he watched Kurosawa’s cock spring free, hard, flushed, and leaking. 

“Ever since you kabedoned me,” Kurosawa admitted, hoping Adachi was going to give him some release. 

“So not that long at all,” he smirked, before tonguing the slit and making Kurosawa gasp in surprise. 

“Kiyoshi, please!” he begged, wanting Adachi inside him. 

“Since you said please…” Adachi retrieved the lube bottle and poured some into hands, warming it up before gently rubbing Kurosawa’s entrance. 

“You really want this, don’t you,” he said as Kurosawa moaned. 

Kurosawa nodded frantically, hoping this meant Adachi would actually start loosening him up. 

Adachi gently pushed a finger in, allowing Kurosawa to adjust to the feeling. Since they had now done this several times, Kurosawa knew that it wouldn’t take too long. When Adachi deemed him ready for another finger, he added it, scissoring and aiming for that one spot. Since his fingers were quite long, it didn’t take too long. Kurosawa gasped when Adachi pressed there, bucking his hips in reflex. 

“No, not right now,” Adachi put his other hand on Kurosawa’s hips, pinning him in place, as the other hand worked Kurosawa open, slipping in a third finger. 

“Kiyoshi...I’m so fucking ready,” Kurosawa said when he couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“So needy,” Adachi said, carefully pulling out his fingers and getting more lube to put on his cock, only to realize his pants were still on. 

“I hope you know how to get lube off of pants,” he said mischievously as he shimmied out of them. God, Adachi looked glorious like this, his whole body flushed as he carelessly threw the pants to the side, hissing as he spread the lube on his throbbing cock. 

“Is that really your main worry?” Kurosawa couldn’t help but ask as Adachi put a pillow under his hips. 

“No, my worry is that you won’t be a good boy and come too early,” Adachi admitted as he lined up. “Do you think you can come without being touched?” 

Kurosawa nodded, hoping that he could be a good boy and wait for Adachi’s command. 

“Let’s see if that’s going to come true, then,” Adachi said as he slowly entered, gasping when Kurosawa bottomed out. 

“Kiyoshi...you feel so good…” Kurosawa whined, hoping that Adachi would start moving soon, especially if he wasn’t going to be touched. 

Adachi slowly started moving, clearly intent on making Kurosawa go insane. 

“Look at you, such a wreck,” Adachi whispered, brushing Kurosawa’s hair off his forehead and dropping a kiss there. “You thought you could do this to me, but instead…” he didn’t finish his thought, instead moving to Kurosawa’s collarbone and sucking a mark there. 

“Please…” 

“Please what? Yuichi, you know you were naughty,” Kurosawa could feel Adachi’s grin, could feel him moving his hands all over Kurosawa’s body, making his body feel like it was on fire. 

“Please move faster,” Kurosawa knew he might be denied his request but couldn’t help but make it anyway. 

Adachi studied Kurosawa’s face, not moving at all, before suddenly going much faster, causing Kurosawa to try and grab onto him. Adachi smiled a feral smile and pinned Kurosawa’s wrists above his head, making Kurosawa’s already painfully hard erection even harder. 

“Oh, you liked that, didn’t you, Yuichi...you like being pinned down?” 

Kurosawa simply groaned, trying to match Adachi’s pace by moving his hip with each thrust. 

“You do...I’ll have to remember that,” Adachi said, now aiming for Kurosawa’s prostate, hitting it with every thrust. 

Kurosawa couldn’t do anything but take it, as Adachi had pinned down his hips again. 

“You’re so beautiful, Yuichi,” Adachi said, looking at Kurosawa like he was his whole world. 

“I’m so close…” Kurosawa gasped out. 

“You’re not gonna come without my say so, though, right? You’re going to be a good boy and let me tell you when to come?” 

Kurosawa nodded, his hands (still pinned by one of Adachi’s hands) made weak grabby motions, which Adachi noticed. 

“Do you want me closer, Yuichi?” he whispered. 

“Always,” Kurosawa said. 

“‘Always’, he says” Adachi said, knowing that Kurosawa loved hearing that. Kurosawa couldn’t help but clench at the thought of always being with Adachi, making Adachi groan and pick up the pace even more. 

“I’m always going to be with you, Yuichi, what do you think of that?” 

Kurosawa moaned, wanting to hear more, and feeling Adachi pulse inside of him. 

“You can come now, Yuichi,” Adachi whispered as he thrusted harder. 

Kurosawa cried out as Adachi hit the spot just right and he came, spilling all over Adachi’s chest. A few short thrusts later, Adachi came as well, and Kurosawa could feel it, warm and comforting, as he came deep inside. 

Once they had both come back to themselves, Adachi kissed Kurosawa slow and sweet, then pulled out, causing Kurosawa to pout. 

“You wanted me to stay inside you? What a needy, naughty boy,” he said fondly before he stood up, to get something to clean them both up. 

“Kiyoshi...take me with you, we both need to shower,” 

Adachi stopped and put out a hand, helping Kurosawa stand up, nearly falling over when Kurosawa overestimated his steadiness. 

“Imagine if the office could see you like this,” Adachi whispered as he helped get Kurosawa to the bathroom” 

“Then they would see I totally belong to you,” Kurosawa couldn’t help but say. 

Adachi looked mildly embarrassed at that, but Kurosawa just kissed that look off his face.


End file.
